The present invention relates to a strapping structure for an instrument and the like, for example an optical instrument such as a camera, a video camera, a binocular and so on, and particularly to a strapping structure which is capable of performing at least two different functions.
Conventionally, this kind of strapping structure is constituted in such a manner that a shoulder strap is inserted into rings on a camera body and both ends of the shoulder strap are connected together so as to form a loop. And, an adjuster for adjusting loop length is equipped with the connecting portion of the shoulder strap in order to adapt the loop length according to the size of a use of the camera.
On the other hand, it is conventional to equip a video camera with a grip strap as another strapping structure for stably holding a hand of the user the palm of which hand supports a bottom portion of the video camera and four fingers except the thumb of which are set to extend upright along the side surface of the video camera.
If a user wants to stably hold the camera, it would be necessary to equip with the grip strap further to the shoulder strap, while a user wants to easily carry the video camera, it would be necessary to equip with the shoulder strap further to the grip strap. As a result, a number of members which should be equipped 7ith the camera or the video camera for holding and carrying would be undesirably increased.